one soul, Two bodies
by amazingsora-chan
Summary: Daisuke and Dark have always been in the same body, but what if that all could change?


Sora: Hi all this is my first D.N angel fic so don't get pissed at me if I spell some  
  
of the names wrong! I have only seen up to episode 5. I just love it and plan to get some of the episodes   
  
on DVD! Go me! I also heard that Dark has a thing for Riku in later episodes so I plan to have a little one on one with   
  
Riku and Dark. ENJOY!  
  
love to all! ^^;  
  
DAISUKE NIWA  
  
DARK MOUSY  
  
SATOSHI HIWATARI  
  
RIKU HARADA  
  
RISA HARADA  
  
WITH  
  
Daisuke slept with ease deraming of his soon to be tasty meals with Risa. He drooled over the curry  
  
she made him. With uzia ( or with but I will call him with because it easier! ^-^ ) by his side dreaming of the meal Daisuke  
  
had made in Home ec. Daisuke's leg twitched as his drool poured out of his mouth.   
  
" Here! And try this one Niwa-kun!"   
  
" Oh! This is so great Harada-san!"  
  
" I like you so much Niwa-kun!"  
  
" I like you to Harada-san!"  
  
"Aww...cut the crap and wake up!" Daisuke was disturbed by Dark's voice as he dreamed of delicous foods.  
  
" What the hell!" Daisuke sceamed as he fell out of bed. " Well, that got you up." Dark laughed in the back of Daisuke's  
  
head. " What was that for?" Daisuke asked Dark. Dark laughed again. " Its bad enough that I share this body with you, but having  
  
to watch you enjoy dreams with girls without me?" Daisuke mumbled. " Harada-san is to good for the likes of you." Daisuke got  
  
off the floor and got dressed. He heard his mother call downstairs. " Daisuke get down here. You'll be late." Daisuke  
  
ran downstairs. Bumping into his mom at the bottom of the staircase. " I want you home at five o'clock and no later!"  
  
Daisuke's mother warned him as always. " Okay, Ja ne mother." Daisuke said as he ran out the door and towards the station.  
  
" Well, it seems that we have anthor problem today." a familer man said in the backround. " What, is it anthor artifact?"  
  
Daisuke's mother asked. " Yes," the grandfather said. ( ok people i forgot who this man is but i will call him grandfather!)  
  
" Except this time, it could help Daisuke for the better." Grandfather said. " How so." asked the mother sitting down to her cup   
  
of coffee. " It could give Daisuke and Dark what they probley have always wanted, a body of they're own."  
  
Daisuke finally arried to the train station. He checked his ticket and hopped on the train. He saw Risa sitting down on the seat  
  
looking out the window. He blushed and continued to stare at her. 'Wow, even though I stare at her, its amazing how I can keep Dark  
  
inside me.' Daisuke thought to himself. While he was lost in though of Risu she looked over at him. Daisuke blushed and quickly looked  
  
away. They later arrived at school as Daisuke kept his eyes to himself. Daisuke looked out the window by his seat.  
  
Daisuke looked over to see that Satoshi was staring at him. ' Whats he looking at?' Daisuke thought to himself. ' Probley  
  
wants to have you.' Dark said in the back of his head. Daisuke growled at Dark. Ever since he dream with Satoshi Dark wouldn't  
  
leave him alone about it. Saotshi seemed to stil have his eye on him all through the day. When class was over Daisuke  
  
left to the hall. " I have a little time left I guess I can go do homework by the track." Daisuke said to himself.  
  
" I think that would be a good idea, mind if I join you?" Daisuke turned around. " Ah, Hiwatari-kun." Satoshi stood behind   
  
Daisuke. " What do you mean one soul two bodies?" Daisuke questioned Satoshi as they sat on the bleachers by the track field.  
  
" Your about to get what you have always wanted, although Dark will have to pay the ultimate price ." Daisuke looked at Satoshi  
  
in confusion. " Well, I best be going." Satoshi said slightly breathing heavily. " ok, bye Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke said under his breath as  
  
Satoshi walked away. Daisuke sighed as he made his way home  
  
that evening. He entered the front door and took his shoes off. When he looked up the familer picture of Risu was held in  
  
front of him. His heart beated fast as he clutched his chest. Daisuke turned into Dark. " Well, welcome back Dark."  
  
Daisuke's mother said. " Oi, what is it this time?" Daisuke's mother handed Dark a picture with some Kanji on it.  
  
( I tried to spell it right don't hurt me if I didn't!") " Is this what I think it is?" Dark asked. Daisuke's mother nodded.  
  
" Yes, the key to your freedom. The doubled headed phoniex."  
  
Sora: Well was that good for my first story? WELL, R+R PLEASE AND GIVE ME SOME TIPS!  
  
love to all ^^; 


End file.
